disorderfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ironbloodedmetal/What we think about the teaser of Pale Knights
“''Only Pale Knights can protect the spark of social order. Join Pale Knights and fight on the side of the righteous.'' " Introduction: The ultimate objective of the Pale Knights is to collect all nuclear weapons in circulation. The faction’s leader has declared that the organization’s only objective is to protect the spark of social order. They attack any faction with nuclear weapons indiscriminately. Members: Remnants of Allied Forces Faction Characters: Scavenger (see on the official website ), Ralph (guess from the official publicity video) Anemone,Shrike,Renata ,Falcon,Mahakala Attributes: Justice (?) Opposing faction: Cadaver Unit The Pale Knights describe themselves as a faction of justice, but I added a question mark here for two reasons. 1. Guessing by the source of the organization name: According to my research, the English name of Pale Knights may be derived from the first of the “Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse”, Pestilence who rides a white horse. According to the Book of Revelation 6:1-8, before apocalypse arrives, the Lamb will open the seven seals on the scroll, and the first four ill summon four beings that ride out on white, red, black, and pale horses to bring Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death to human subject to the Last Judgment. At that time, the world will be in chaos, followed by total destruction. And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer. - The Bible, Revelation, 6:2 The Book of Revelation portrays the Judgment Day, so the term Revelation is always used to describe the end of the world. Above all, this is in line with the setting of the doomsday caused by nuclear war in the game. So my guess is the horseman riding a white horse in Revelation has some connection with the Pale Knights in Disorder. Historically, the White Rider is associated with an infectious plague, which can cause death. So it may raise doubts about the true identity of Pale Knights. It claims to be the representative of justice, but its name bears the meaning of destructive catastrophes. There are other interpretations of the White Rider, including the Antichrist, Victor, and Conqueror. Personally, I think Pale Knights are associated with the Antichrist, because the latter disguises himself as Christ, and will conquer and control all opponents of Christ. It has the spark of human civilization, nuclear weapons that is, and hence has the upper hand in the war. Moreover, it excludes outsiders and sees the stealer of nuclear bombs, the Cadaver Unit, as its primary foes. In conclusion, there is evidence to support the conjecture that Pale Knights’ name originates from the White Rider in the Book of Revelation. 2. The Garden of Earthly Delights Created by Pale Knights, the Garden of Earthly Delights serves as a secret base for performing biochemical and social experiments on prisoners of war and rebels (see the Cadaver Unit trailer for details). It resembles a huge jail where prisoners live in an abyss of misery, scrawny and feeble. What an ironic garden of earthly delights! Therefore, we can assume that their principle of upholding justice is not pure or flawless. Even if justice is what they really want, it would be a chaotic version of it. Category:Blog posts Category:Faction analysis blogs